danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ivan247
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stick Ranger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 07:35, June 14, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Sub-Strategy Hey Ivan247, don't you think beach 3 is hard with all those dummies (Giant snakes) absorbing all your damage? There's also a Yellow Vampire Eel roaming around the area, using the dummies as shields. Thats not really the point of my message anyway. Okay, I have a new sub-strategy designed specifically for enemies like the Yellow Vampire Eel who shoots projectiles. Here's how I did the stage. I let my ranged characters deal with the snakes first, while taking my melee character to the eel. This strategy can be done by moving the player round (and round) the eel in a circle- quickly, but not too fast. The eel will try to move towards the player, but it will hardly move at all. (since it also moves in a smaller circle) The player will hardly take damage as he is constantly moving. Strategy: Dodge/Lure »NNW ¤ Talk Page« Speddos almost banned This is Speddos last chance. I say if Speddos makes one more crime, he will be blocked forever. Also he could make crime pictures or crime videos and upload them to this wiki so he should also be banned from seeing fan art if he does one more crime. Sky Hawks 19:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) PG Ideas list Here it is The list with new ideas! Sky Hawks 02:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) And some more! Lots of great Ideas! Sky Hawks 18:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) NEW! You know your Dual Sword'sman but I got something new. Introducing... Dual Gunner Something new is good. Start the Dual Gunner! Like it? Sky Hawks 19:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : More like Cowboy to me... HankGuideDude 19:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : LOL 21:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : LOL. Sky Hawks 21:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : LOL! Caagr98 07:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep its funny though but it be like Dual Handguns, Dual Shotguns, Dual Bazookas, etc. Sky Hawks 01:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL! I can't stop laughing. Sky Hawks 01:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) But its mainly your choice. Sky Hawks 01:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) 'ANGRY MAX' I just want simplify the about.The color is basic for the top.THIS IS USEFULL. 13:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, next time you revert or undo my edits, you banned from all my page(Exclude my talk page). 14:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Because what you put is just duplicates of items that already exists. Sorry about that still. Ivan247 14:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Just erase the first and put more in it.Also:You can improve the table with all you want! 14:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Please dont erase the template(Yes, is a template). 14:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I think we can put them into the existing template. Maybe I should put the discussion for including the range of enemies into other talk pages. Ivan247 14:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) The template is for simplify the about. 15:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I recreated it, but is just on Ideas for Stick Ranger Enemies.Is needed to delete? 16:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Filled Up On ideas for stick Ranger Weapons, make an Ideasa for Stick Ranger Weapons part 3 and move non-existant weapons to there and seperate Magician, Priest, Gunner and Whipper weapons to that colum because there are so many magician weapon ideas. Sky Hawks 07:09, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Its time I think this is the best time for Ha55ii to make a new class update for Stick Ranger.(for v8.9 maybebecause I`ve been waiting for a long time for a new class).